Aylon
World Stats Ruler: Countess Nudara al-Malik Cathedral: St. Mantius Cathedral (Orthodox) Agora: Scravers Garrison: 7 Capital: Sunval Jumps: 3 Tech Level: 6 Human Population: 500,000,000 Alien Population: 54,000,000 Ukar + 1,000,000 other Resources: Minerals, Ore, Forests, Water, Medicinal Planets Exports: Light Industry, Weapons, Processed Foods, Gold, Steel Consumer Electronics, Wool, Coffee, Sugar, Light Spacecraft Aluminum, Diamonds, Medicinal Aids Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Pecos 0.689 AU Rocky & lifeless; Terraformed near the poles, creating grasslands used today by freemen for grazing, pop. ~5,600 Aylon 0.99 AU (Diana) moon Heavily mined in previous millenia; Small al-Malik defense force Ottawa 4.963 AU Rock with many canyons and river beds; There was once indigenous life here; A few mining colonies, damaged during the emperor wars by the Decados Bunyon 10.237 AU Gas giant; Liquid hydrogen and helium; Resembles Jupiter Cronos 17.563 AU Gas giant; Methane clouds; Dark rings; Decados pleasure ship Bacchus was recently destroyed by its gravity Uldra 32.017 AU Frozen water; Observation satellites monitor the jumpgate; al-Malik fleet based here to guard the jumpgate Jumpgate 72.0 AU History The world was first settled in the 24th century by the Ur-Ukar clans of Vordwed and Bathkasada. The Ukari named the world Sada, meaning water. The only Ukari surface city was Sajik, although many underground colonies were established. The Ukari civil war halted the colonization, although many Aylon Ukari refused to get involved in it. Humans first landed on the world in the 26th century. These first human settlers were mainly from North America, and they called the world El Dorado. There were 1 million human settlers by 2800. Zebulon preached first on Aylon, on Prophet's Hill, after his vision of the Holy Flame on Yathrib, and his first disciples were from Aylon - the Sons of Fire. Humans and Ukari did not have any official contact until a conquering Ukari fleet arrived from Kordeth in 2855. It took humanity 50 years to recapture Aylon, after which the Ukar were moved onto reservations. Many off-world Ukari clans were moved to Aylon from Kordeth, while much of the land was seized by off-world aristocrats. In 3308, House Torenson became the rulers of Aylon under Bjron the Berserker. During the Second Republic, wildlife preserves and parks kept the world pristine. After the fall, House Torenson seized all remaining land on the world, a move that sparked a pro-Republican rebellion (4077-4116) which saw the deaths of many senior Torensons. After losing too many senior family members, the Torensons sold the world to House Keddah in 4119, a deal which included a pledge by which House Keddah promised to aid House Torenson in the event of war with the al-Malik. House Keddah fell into civil war in 4438, and the local Duke sought out al-Malik aid, trading land for military aid. In 4487, Torensons, under Masseri pressure, declared war on the al-Malik and House Keddah was then also obligated to declare war on the al-Malik. The al-Malik seized the world from House Keddah shortly thereafter and have held the world ever since. The Green Death struck Aylon early (4616-4623), killing 1/3 of the human and Ukari population. This was followed shortly by the so-called "Husk Crusade" from 4677-4681, which was defeated by an alliance of al-Malik, Avestites, Brother Battle and Ukari forces. Brother Battle was granted land on the world in exchange for their aid at this time. After the Green Death, the planet boomed, slavery virtually disappeared, quality of life vastly improved, and the local nobles dropped the use of the Graceful Tongue. In 4883, the Ukar Dyn'dran Oed Nata became a preacher for peace. He joined with the Obun Virta Han Loaj and the two created the Pariament of Speakers on Criticorum. Dyn'dran issued a call to Universal Brotherhood in 4911, which caused a split between traditionalist Ukari and the pro-al-Malik clans: Traditionalists wanted more representation in the Ukar Council, which was dominated by the al-Malik clans, but this plea was rejected. Traditionalists then sought out aid from the Ukar of Kordeth and from Bava!, creating the Ukari Freedom Movement (UFM). UFM sought Decados aid during the Emperor Wars, and Count Rurik Dmitri Decados came to help them, along with the Jakovians. Rurik was defeated by the Fifth Dark Legion in 4992, causing traditionalists to fall into civil war. The Countess Nudara al-Malik was generous in victory, giving the traditionalists the represetation they wanted. Many al-Malik knights now study with the Ukari to learn their martial arts and survival skills. There is no known slavery on Aylon today, and the serfs here are as wealthy as freemen on other worlds. Freemen are correspondingly very well off here. Everyone is allowed to carry a (registered) weapon. Much effort today is being spent to find the jumproute to Yathrib. Locations Nimerica (250 million population) Home to the mountain ranges of Mithgard, Mwerrid T'Kwor and Sierra Noche, as well as the Mari Canal. The great forests of Myrd and Vathkal are home to many freemen trappers and hunters. Lumber and fish are traded extensively along the northern coast of the Vithar ocean, while vineyards and agricultural estates grace its southern coast. There are a number of Ukari reserverations: Sajik Naga, Majarn Dwontha, Dwyan-Riuga, Mwerrid T'kor. The Ukari Tontha clan has claimed the Mwerrid T'lakil for the past 500 years, but recent gold discoveries have caused humans to push them out of the region. Clan Tontha is a traditionalist clan and is waging a guerrilla war to reclaim their land from the gold miners and clan Siddir (an allied clan). Tontha has recently won a pitched battle in the Valley of Shadow, entrenching themselves for the long haul; al-Malik troops have been sent in but have not yet made an assault. Sajik is the largest Ukari surface city in the Known Worlds. They are pro al-Malik and are generally favorably inclined towards humans. The head of the governing Allied Clans is Gathra, who rules from Sajik - he is allied to Duke Hakim and is a strong warrior, tactician and politician. Other important cities in Nimerica are Alfheim, New Seatul and Ryoko. Brother Battle hold a fief south of Vathkal, overseen by Master Redgrieve. Brother Battle defends the routes to Prophet's Hill and prevent pilgrims from taking souvenirs from the site. Every Church sect is represented on Aylon, especially on Nimerica where they sell holy relics and artifacts. Indeed, Archbishop Cormac Smythe resides in Ryoko. Smythe is a conservative hinayanist, although he has liberal views towards the Ukar and dislikes the al-Malik. Although Smythe sides with Duke Hakim when dealing with the al-Malik (as a matter of practicality), he seeks to protect the Ukar and gradually convert them to the Light.. The Charioteers have a strong presence, especially in ferrying pilgrims to and from the spaceport in Sunval. Verthandi (100 million population) The Ganoob Jungle is the dominate feature of Verthandi, and is home to many indigenous wildlife species and zero humans. It is an extremely dangerous area, perhaps second only to Ungavorox. Brother Battle holds three monastaries and a fief (run by Commander Moriarty) on the borders of the Ganoob Jungle to monitor and stop jungle creatures from getting out of the jungle. But sometimes, despite their best efforts, the wildlife manages to travel along the Natara river and into the open, attacking human settlements. Count Dabir ibn Dawud runs the Golden Safari for nobles, hunting in the jungle. However, many hunting parties never return, even those equipped with lots of high tech. The also has a zoo (watched over by the amaltheans), which includes such horrors as slekkers, reapers, torgons and tagas. The Amaltheans are studying the healing properties of lifeforms from the jungle. The Navraji Desert has a great Obun/Ukar face that is visible from orbit, carved by the Anunnaki and stretching 200 miles over numerous ruins. The ruins are called the Ur-City of Navrajji, which are mostly explored except for some of the deepest recesses underground, It is a holy site to the Ukar. Some Ukari believe the depths of Navrajji are a prison for Tlak-tlakin, a mad spirit who attempted to create sentients in his own image as was so banished. There is an Ukari reservation here - Mwerrid Apada. The ukari of this reservation are highly xenophobic and clannish. Other features in Verthandi include the forests of Embla Wood and Verde Alto, and the cities of Navarre, Lofar and Nitha. There are huge al-Malik estates sprawling across the country side. The culture here is a very rugged and individualistic one - piracy is common along the Rhea Ocean, and mountaineers and forest folk are common. Great Skerra cats, genetically bred from Urth tigers, are kept as hunters and pets, although some have escaped to the wilds and ruined cities are home to them Gjallnar (150 million population) Humans here are largely farmers, herders and ranchers. The city of Vancuvyr is home to many humans and ukari and is a very rowdy city with an overworked police force. Gjallnar also contains the largest Ukari reservation on the planet, Mwerrid Mokta, which is dominated by traditionalist clans. The largest clan is headed up by Matriarch Bash'ir Vordwed. The planet's capital city of Sunval is located in Gjallnar. It has some 800,000 people and is home to the planetary agora, spaceport and Cathedral. The city is very green, having been extensively terraformed to push back the Itha Desert. Sunval is also home to the largest gambling casinos in the Known Worlds, and has a heavy Scraver, Muster and Reeve presence. Many Ukari live in the Maga District. The Tawell Palace houses Governor Nudara, rumored to be a Third Republican training Ukari forces for her own goals. Category:al-Malik Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Known Worlds